


What a Prince and Lover Ought to Be

by OceanofNoise



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Geno's an NHLer, M/M, Rival Suitors, Sid and Claude are common folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofNoise/pseuds/OceanofNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave for him or stay with me<br/>I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?<br/>I ain't got no Cups or Hart trophies<br/>But I know what a prince and lover ought to be<br/>Better than that fucking Penguin Evgeni</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Prince and Lover Ought to Be

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is moderately based on [Two Princes by The Spin Doctors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsdy_rct6uo), and the summary is taken directly from the song (with some of the lyrics tweaked for a hockey twist). Not required listening but definitely recommended!
> 
> A few of you might vaguely recognize the premise of this fic from a prompt in the kink meme. Yes, I was the prompter. I'm still holding out hope for a real fill (or a close enough fill, I'm flexible, I've never gotten a fill before so I'll take anything!).
> 
> (Also, I hope I don't offend anyone with the later comments about Claude's skating ability. During the TSN Worlds 2015 coverage one of the announcers mentioned something about Claude not being the best skater and I just ran with it. Same with the portrayal of Sidney's parents: I feel bad about painting them as baddies but it was an important plot point.)

Claude remembered the first time he laid eyes on Sidney. He had pulled his car up to the spot next to where Claude was changing the tires of a Corolla. He had one in each hand when Sidney stepped out to talk to Simmer, so beautiful he was practically glowing. The two tires in Claude's hands got away from him but he allowed himself one more moment to drink in this cool, sparkling glass of water before chasing down the renegade wheels.

He leaned the tires gently against the Corolla's frame then hastened to Simmer's side as his colleague went to get the paperwork for this gorgeous new customer.

"What's he in for?" Claude whispered, angling his head towards the two way mirror to sneak another heavenly glance.

"Oil change," Wayne replied absently, groping around the desk for a pen.

"Let me do him-I mean it, the oil change."

Wayne gave Claude a pointed look. "Isn't your shift done in a half hour? You still need to finish the Corolla."

"I'll stay late. Vinny doesn't even have to pay me OT. Or-maybe you can finish the Corolla and I'll do the oil change?"

"The fuck you talking about, man?"

Claude tugged on Wayne's sleeve urgently. " _Look_ at him. He's so pretty I could cry."

Wayne narrowed his eyes slowly. "Please, don't ever say those words or use that voice around me ever again." He then shifted his gaze between the man and Claude. With a snort and a shake of his head he said, "You don't stand a chance."

"Gotta give me a shot," Claude clasped his hands in front of him, pleading.

Wayne rolled his eyes and huffed. "Gotta be kidding me. He's a customer, Claude. I'm not gonna let you do anything stupid or unprofessional."

"I won't, I promise. Please?"

"What the hell is happening here?" Brayden burst into the room. "Secret coup against the best mechanic here? Not surprised."

"He's hot for the customer that just rolled in," Wayne gestured with his clipboard at said customer.

Brayden turned to Sidney, then swivelled back to face Claude. "Keep dreaming. That guy is way out of your league."

"It's so nice to know that you two have so much faith in me," Claude grumbled and gave the customer one more appraising once-over. Just as he'd remembered: too pretty to pass up. "I'm going for it."

"Dude, what if he's, like, married? To, you know, a woman?"

They all simultaneously clustered against the window, faces practically pressed against the glass.

"No ring!" Claude hissed with a fist pump.

"That doesn't mean he isn't straight," Wayne pointed out.

"A man that beautiful cannot be straight," Claude declared with conviction.

"Are you gonna make your move now? Coz if you are then I'm gonna take my break here. Just let me grab something to eat before you start." Brayden turned to Wayne. "Over under on how soon the guy punches Claude in the face?"

Claude stormed out before catching Wayne's answer. But he had to compose himself quickly because that gorgeous customer was just a few steps away.

Stopping once to make sure his hair looked fine and his face was free of grease marks, Claude went back into the garage and flashed him a winning smile. "Hi. My name is Claude and I'll be the one servicing your car today."

The man looked up from his phone and smiled back and Claude felt his blood run hot all over. "Hello. Great, thank you. Don't I need to fill out some paperwork?"

"Yep," Wayne was right behind him and handed the clipboard and a pen to the customer. While that perfect head of hair was bent over the form Simmer narrowed his eyes at Claude as if to say "Idiot". Claude clutched at his heart to silently indicate the cause of his brain lapse. Wayne rolled his eyes and walked towards the Corolla.

"Here you go," the man returned the clipboard and pen and Claude let his fingers linger shamelessly during the exchange.

"Thank you... Sidney," Claude smiled again. That name would never mean the same to him again. He then took a look at the car, which had been an afterthought to him up until now. He guessed it was a Chevy Equinox from several years back, judging by the wear on the thing. If the guy was gorgeous as well as wealthy then Claude would've thrown in the towel. But presently he still felt like he had a chance. "These kinds of cars are great. Rugged and plenty of space. You have good taste in cars."

"Thanks," Sidney said, blushing a little at the praise while Claude set the jack up and got all his tools ready. "It's nothing fancy but I like it."

"How long have you had it? It's in great condition." While Claude was propping the car up he saw a lot of rust underneath but remarking on that wouldn't be good conversation.

"Oh, I don't know..." Sidney paused before answering. "I got it when I was twenty, so... seven or eight years?"

So he was around Claude's age. Score. "Wow, that long, huh? You must take good care of your things." Like boyfriends, for instance.

"Some people like to change their cars every five years but I don't see the need to replace something unless I really need to. I'm fine with this one."

Handsome _and_ practical? Claude must've been dreaming.

As he slid underneath Sidney's car (like he'd slide under the car's owner if given the opportunity), Claude noticed a decal on the front bumper. "Penguins fan are you?" The guy had good tastes in sports, although probably not in hockey clubs.

"Big fan," said Sidney unapologetically. "All my life."

"They're all right I guess," Claude said, glad of the car over him hiding his gleeful grin. "But they're not as good as the Flyers."

The rest of the oil change consisted of friendly banter between the two over their franchises of choice. And Sidney really knew his shit. Beautiful face, muscular body, nice ass, hardcore hockey fan, was this man sent from the heavens? Claude had to refrain from looking at Sidney too often, lest he fuck up something as simple as a routine oil change and hear no end of it from Vinny. A man like that could turn even the most eligible bachelor in town into a bumbling mess.

When the work was complete and Sidney came inside to process the payment (and essentially part ways) Claude, desperate, took a company business card and scrawled on the blank side quickly. "We guarantee our work a hundred percent. So if you ever have any questions or concerns just call me. Any day, any time." He pointed to the back of the card, where he'd written down his name and his personal cell number.

Sidney took the card and glanced at Claude's writing. "What number is this?"

"That's my business cell." He didn't have a business cell. There was no such thing.

"Any time," Sidney said, sounding skeptical.

"That's our service standard." It was not.

"Wow, you get an awful lot for fifty dollars, thanks," Sidney smiled (wherein Claude's heart stopped beating in that moment) and slipped the card into his wallet.

Wayne and Brayden sauntered towards Claude as he watched Sidney get into his car and drive away.

"Dude, you owe me twenty bucks," Wayne tapped at his outstretched hand to Brayden.

 

Claude was very much hoping for (but not really expecting) a call from Sidney. When his phone buzzed with a familiarish-looking number on the caller ID he clamoured to answer.

"Claude Giroux speaking," he said evenly despite his racing heart.

"Hello," said Sidney. "This is Sidney. You did an oil change on my Chevy Equinox last week, do you remember?"

How could he ever forget? He hadn't stopped thinking about Sidney since that piece of perfection had driven off with his heart. "Hello there Sidney," he replied. "Hm... oil change on a Chevy Equinox... oh! You're the Pens fan, right?"

"Yes, that's me," Sidney said brightly, and Claude could imagine his smile on the other side of the call. "You gave me a card with this phone number saying that I could call you if I had any concerns. I was wondering if you made house calls?"

He didn't. And he was pretty sure his employment contract said he wasn't supposed to. But for Sidney he'd jump into his car at a moment's notice. "Sure, that can be arranged. What seems to be the problem with your vehicle?"

"Umm... I'm not sure. But if you're available sometime to have a look I would be so grateful."

Pleasure would be all Claude's. "I'm available right now if you have the time."

Sidney did. He provided his address and Claude only stopped to change into something more attractive than an old hoodie (and to fix his hair) before racing to Sidney's place.

He pulled up to a townhouse where Sidney's car was parked on the street.

"Be cool," he murmured to himself as he killed the engine and stepped out of his car to knock on Sidney's door.

A tall, beefy blond man answered the door, food in his mouth as he greeted Claude.

"I'm here to see Sidney?" he said, caught off-guard by this mystery man. The idea that he might be Sidney's boyfriend made Claude's heart wretched.

The man grinned, still chewing, then called upstairs, "Sidney, there's someone here to see you!"

The man's grin widened as Sidney ran down to the landing, and they exchanged a glare of sorts. Sidney's eyes brightened immediately when they turned to Claude. He looked even better than last time, if that was even possible (be cool, Claude).

Sidney extended his hand for Claude to shake. A bit too formal of a greeting but he hoped to get past that soon. "Hi Claude. Thanks so much for coming. Uh, would you like some coffee and donuts?"

Actually that sounded pretty good. Sidney guided him to the kitchen, where a box of a half dozen donuts laid open with two missing.

"You ate two already?!" he heard Sidney hiss at the other man, who just kept grinning.

"I'm Claude by the way," he extended his hand to the blond.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Sidney seemed a tad flustered, and it was really cute. "Claude, this is Jack, one of my roommates. He was supposed to go grocery shopping with Kris, our other roommate." He was glaring at Jack again.

"Didn't feel like it," said Jack, ending the handshake to swipe another donut from the box. Claude saw Sidney roll his eyes.

After Claude had consumed his donut with a few sips of coffee he said "So, you said that there was something wrong with your car?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Sidney said, looking flustered again. "Let's go outside."

"It was nice meeting you, Claude," Jack called out from behind them.

"What seems to be the problem?" Claude asked again, because although he liked being in Sidney's house surrounded by Sidney's things and meeting Sidney's friends he still had a job to do, apparently.

"The, uh, air conditioner is broken."

It was March. There was still snow on the ground. "The air conditioner?"

"Yeah. Do you know anything about... fixing that?"

Obviously Claude did. But a superficial inspection under the hood didn't yield any cause for the malfunction and for liability purposes he didn't feel comfortable actually fiddling with anything on the spot. He was a professional after all. "I can get a better look at it if you come to the shop. You don't need to make an appointment or anything, just stop by whenever it's convenient for you, we're open-"

"Uh, actually, the air conditioner has been broken for a while. I just, uh, wanted to see you again..." Sidney cleared his throat nervously while Claude's heart thumped wildly. "And ask you maybe, if you wanted to have dinner sometime...?"

 

Claude went into work the next day smiling like a little shit and didn't care what anyone thought.

Wayne raised an eyebrow. "What're you so happy about?"

Claude smiled wider. "I scored a date with the hottie from last week."

"Huh? What hottie?"

"Sidney. Remember?"

Wayne just blinked at him.

"The Chevy Equinox for the oil change?"

Wayne paused before his face broke out with recognition. "Ohhhh, right. That guy. The one you were majorly creeping on. Thanks for making me that twenty bucks by the way."

Claude sighed. "How could you forget him? He looked like something out of a wet dream."

Wayne narrowed his eyes. "For the love of God, please stop talking. And can you tell Brayden to shut up about his girlfriend in the break room too? I don't need to hear about the kinky shit they're into while I'm trying to eat."

The stuff Brayden said was just hyperbole. Mostly. "Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"Because he's _your_ roommate," Wayne snapped like it meant Claude was Brayden's keeper.

When Claude had gotten home from his shift he found Brayden, who'd been off that day, seated with the aforementioned girlfriend Kelsey at the kitchen table. On that table was a pizza. With all of Claude's favourite toppings.

"What's going on here?" Claude eyed them each suspiciously. Either everything was coming up Claude, or Brayden had some bad news.

"We have something to tell you," Kelsey said, looking nervous. She turned to Brayden.

Brayden cleared his throat and took his girlfriend's hand. "As you know, our lease is expiring in two months, so Kelsey and I have decided that we'd like to move in together."

"Oh." Claude plopped down at the table and helped himself to a slice of pizza. "So I guess that means you're moving out."

They both nodded. "If you want, we can help you find a new roommate," Kelsey offered.

Claude exhaled noisily through his nose as he chewed on his pizza. When the severity of this news actually hit him he was going to be pissed off. But right now he just wanted to enjoy his dinner and not think about having to search for someone else to live with or to move out into a cheaper (read: smaller and crappier) apartment. "I'll think about it, thanks."

Kelsey nodded, looking relieved. Brayden reached over to grab his own slice of pizza. "It's not a knock on you as a roommate, Claude. Kelsey and I just thought the timing was right for us."

"Yeah, sure. Congrats," Claude said absently. Maybe this was the universe balancing itself out. On one hand, he had an upcoming date with a definite ten. On the other hand, his living conditions were going to alter drastically within a few weeks. He didn't feel like moving _or_ getting used to a new roommate's routine.

He'd think about that later. He had more exciting things to prepare for.

 

Claude insisted on picking Sidney up from his house, partly because he already knew where Sidney lived and partly because it was a hassle to tell the condo security that he was expecting a guest, but also because he knew that Kelsey would be spending the night with Brayden at Claude's own place. He wasn't expecting to get lucky that night but he was very open to the possibility.

They decided to take it easy for their first date. Just a casual dinner at a nice steakhouse. Even if Sidney slipped into his car looking like he belonged at one of those upscale restaurants with a celebrity chef and checks in the four digits.

He greeted Sidney with a "Hey gorgeous,", which made Sidney blush beautifully.

Dinner went by in a blur. Conversation was constant. He found out that Sidney was a middle school teacher, primarily in physical education. When he wasn't learning more about Sidney's background he was learning more about how deep his interest in hockey took root. Claude could talk days on end about the sport and it appeared that he'd met his match.

"Tomorrow's an exciting day," Sidney said. "The captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins will be coming tomorrow to talk to the kids and do some demonstrations."

"That sounds exciting, I guess," said Claude feigned nonchalance. "I mean, he's no Flyer but he'll do."

"Geno is my favourite player," Sidney gushed. "He plays beautiful hockey. Our school is so off the radar, so imagine our surprise when we got the news that we were picked to have a visit from Evgeni freaking Malkin. Everyone at the school has been waiting for this day since the announcement. We've been preparing for weeks."

Claude nodded absently, liking the way Sidney's eyes shone while he spoke animatedly.

"I had a nice time today," said Sidney as Claude walked him up to the door.

He'd made the decision to kiss Sidney goodnight before he'd even gotten into the car to pick Sidney up and took his opportunity. Claude closed his eyes and focused on soft, plush lips and the warmth of that tentative tongue.

Once Claude'd recovered he took courage from the kiss and said "Baby, the night ain't over yet."

Sidney coloured attractively and said, breathlessly, "I have to get up early tomorrow. Help set up for the visit and all that."

Claude sighed, at least drawing strength from the tinge of disappointment in Sidney's voice. "I want to see you again as soon as possible."

Sidney nodded, looking flustered and beautiful and completely kissable. So Claude did, because he was a man who went after what he wanted.

"We'll talk soon, okay?"

Claude hummed, pressing their foreheads together and not initially letting go.

"I really gotta go," Sidney said, giggling.

"Have dinner with me this Friday."

Claude didn't take his hands off Sidney until he agreed.

Maybe he hadn't gotten laid that night, but Claude still felt like the luckiest man in the world.

 

They texted constantly until then. Claude again insisted on picking Sidney up. This time, though, Jack answered the door, looking similarly as amused as he had during their first meeting.

"I'm almost ready!" Sidney called from upstairs.

"C'mon, I'll get you something to drink," Jack put his arm around Claude's shoulders and led him to the kitchen before Claude could politely decline the offer.

On the table was a rather hefty gift basket. The amount of yellow and white on black was almost blinding.

Claude heard quick footsteps come down the stairs. Sidney emerged not long after, eyeing Jack warily.

"You've got some competition," Jack said to Claude, gesturing at the swag bag.

"Fuck off Jack, it's not what you think," Sidney rolled his eyes, cheeks puffed with annoyance.

"What's this?" Claude asked, feeling like he was missing out on some joke (and subsequently the butt of it).

"This came today, for Sid, from _the_ Evgeni Malkin," Jack gestured grandly at the collection of Pens merch.

"It's just a thank you for helping set up and making him feel welcome, that's all," said Sidney, frowning.

"And that's why he went out of his way to find your address so he could send it to your home and not the school, right?" Jack smiled smugly. "You should be nicer to me, Sid. I saved you a trip to the post office."

"Why didn't you go to work today?" Sidney snapped.

Jack shrugged. "Took the day off to renew my driver's license. But seriously, there is some good shit in there. Autographed jersey, hoodie, hat, pucks, and tickets with seats in the 100 level. Probably front row. Wanna take your favourite roomie?" He winked and elbowed Sidney in the ribs.

"I'm gonna take my dad," Sidney murmured, getting redder by the moment.

"Good idea. You'll need someone there to protect your virtue. Or better yet, take Claude and have them both fight for you."

"C'mon Claude, let's get out of here," Sidney said in a low voice, and Claude got out of his seat quickly to comply.

"Geez dude, I'm just kidding," Jack for the first time looked apologetic. "Just breaking in the new guy." He turned to Claude. "No harm intended."

Claude laughed good-naturedly, but he couldn't help the horrible sinking feeling in his stomach that Jack was smarter than he looked. Which was ridiculous. Sure, Sidney was hot, but to win the affections of a (presumably straight) NHL superstar captain? Nobody who'd agree to date Claude would catch the eye of someone that famous. He didn't have delusions of grandeur, and he considered himself a very grounded person. He came from a working class family and was comfortable with where he was in life. Being gay was never easy, but overall he lead a simple life and liked it that way.

They went for sushi this time and, it being the weekend, saw a movie as well. He waited until the lights had dimmed to slip his arm around Sidney's shoulders and mentally fist pumped when Sidney nestled closer. And he wasn't ashamed to admit that he paid more attention to the man at his side than the actual movie itself (even if Ryan Reynolds was a chief rival in attractiveness with that skin-tight suit).

Claude had asked Brayden to not have Kelsey over that night and Brayden had complied. He didn't want to be presumptuous but he thought his chances that night were pretty good, if their last date was any indication.

Subtlety was not Claude's forte, not that it would've helped mask his intentions when he asked Sidney whether or not he was interested in seeing his apartment.

"I do, but..." Sidney was looking at his feet. "I don't want to give you the impression that we're going to have sex tonight."

Oh. That was... blunt. "Uh... we don't have to..." Claude babbled, failing to save face (or hide his disappointment, really).

"It's just that, uh, I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging or anything but, well, I get hit on a lot and I just like to know that they're interested in me as a person and not just... you know, one thing, and I like to figure out if the other guy has the qualities that I want in a partner."

Sidney looked absolutely embarrassed while admitting to this and Claude really felt like he ought not to be. In fact, it made him angry to think of all the assholes who'd tried to make a run at Sidney like he was some sort of toy. They should've been grateful just to have Sidney's consideration. A guy with just half of Sidney's appeal could (and had) asked Claude for much more.

"So that means... I'm in the running, right?" Sidney looked momentarily baffled before Claude added, "As a guy who has the qualities you want in a partner?"

Sidney blushed, turning quickly to look at Claude then away. "I like what I see so far."

"Can't get any luckier than that." It was all worth it to see Sidney flush with relief. "I'll show you my place, you can meet my soon-to-be-ex-roommate and I'll drive you home, sound good?"

Sidney's smile was all the answer he needed.

Claude swung open his apartment door for Sidney to reveal... a fuckton of cardboard boxes.

"What the hell?" he said to no one in particular.

Brayden's head popped up from behind the couch, where he'd been packing away books. "Oh, hey Claude. Hi... Sidney right?"

Sidney nodded. "Hi Brayden, I remember you from the shop. Nice to see you again."

Brayden dusted his hands off to shake Sidney's and gave Claude an apologetic look. "Uh, so, long story short, I'm moving out in two weeks."

Claude pressed his lips thin, trying to breathe out his annoyance, and calmly said "Give me the long story."

"I'll just, ah, use the bathroom," Sidney raced down the hallway after making what appeared to be an educated guess to where said bathroom might be.

Brayden gave Claude a nervous smile. "He's a total babe. You've done well."

"What do you mean you're moving out in two weeks?" Claude crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, don't freak out. Our deposit covers my last month of rent and I'll pay you for this month's before I go. Kelsey and I were looking at apartments today, you know, just to look. But then we found a great place... and it's available in two weeks so we had to be quick. So here we are."

Claude sighed. He wished he could be mad at Brayden but he hadn't actually done anything to deserve it. He just wasn't the best when it came to coping with change.

"You'll have the whole place to yourself. You won't have to worry about me cockblocking you when you have your new boyfriend over. If anything, I'm doing you a favour."

Claude shushed Brayden, leaning over to see if Sidney was coming back from the hallway. Assured that it was safe, he whispered "Sidney's not staying the night."

Brayden's eyes widened. "Really? Why not?"

"He's making sure I'm worth it, I guess," Claude said with a shrug.

"Wow," Brayden chuckled mirthlessly. "He thinks quite highly of himself, huh?"

"It's not like that," Claude snapped, then paused and added. "And he'd have every reason to, anyway."

Brayden sighed, then crouched back down to resume his packing. "You're not mad at me, are you? I know this is kind of sudden, but it was going to happen sooner or later. It's not like we were expecting to become roommates forever."

No, he didn't. But he wasn't expecting to be living alone in tee minus two weeks. It sounded awfully lonely to have no one to come home to after a long day of work, even if that person was sometimes a little dipshit. A little dipshit he was going to miss a great deal.

Sidney inched back into the living room, nervously smiling. "I had a really nice time tonight but I should probably be getting home."

Claude felt terrible for putting Sidney in an awkward position. He was going to make it up to him somehow. "I haven't even shown you around the apartment. It's kind of a mess right now, but..." Quickly, Claude gestured around the open space, showed him around the kitchen, down the hallway where the bathroom and bedrooms were located before quickly ushering Sidney out.

"I like your place," were Sidney's first words as he slipped into the passenger seat. "Everything looks new and well-maintained."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about the awkward thing with Brayden," Claude said after he'd started the engine of his car.

"It's okay," said Sidney. "I'm probably going to be in a similar position soon." He explained that his other roommate, Kris, actually lived in Montreal but was just in town on a ten-month assignment for the company he worked with. With that contract ending Sidney and Jack would soon be in search of a roommate to occupy the third bedroom.

"At least he's not leaving you with little to no warning, and you've got someone else there to help you out... better than nothing."

Sidney must've picked up on Claude's tone because he laughed. "I know Jack's been giving you a hard time but he's actually a really good friend. Sometimes he's a bit... critical of newcomers, but once you earn his trust he has your back until the end of time."

"He's just trying to see if I'm good enough for you," Claude surmised out loud.

Sidney's nervous giggle pretty much confirmed it.

 

After Claude dropped Sidney off (but not without getting a long, drawn-out, hard-earned goodnight kiss) he returned to his apartment and found that Brayden had already gone to bed. Standing alone in his apartment and surrounded by half-filled packing boxes, Claude sighed and flopped onto the couch.

In two weeks Brayden-and most of his shit-would be gone. Sometimes they had disagreements and sometimes he wished he didn't have to deal with the compromises that came with living with a roommate but overall he considered Brayden to be better than most. Relatively clean, easy-going, respectful of boundaries and a decent cook when required. He didn't like the idea of having a stranger sharing his living area and began to mentally comb through a list of possible candidates.

Sean hadn't graduated from school too long ago and was content to still live with his parents while he saved up more money so he was a no-go. He and Mike probably wouldn't make the best roommates, given the fact that Mike was pretty anal about his personal space. Jakub worked too far away from Claude and Wayne already lived with his girlfriend. He didn't have very many options available to him.

As he went down the hallway to get ready for bed it triggered the memory of Sidney being in his space. He wondered how it might be like to live with Sidney, to see him standing over the stove frying eggs wearing sweats and an old tee, sitting at the kitchen island together wolfing down their breakfasts while they deliberated where to get groceries and what to do about dinner that night. It painted a very cosy, very desirable picture in his head.

(Yes, he had only been on two dates with the guy, but he'd already liked what he'd seen and made his decision about it during their first encounter at the shop. So he wasn't crazy. He was just efficient. Nothing wrong with knowing what he wanted and going for it.)

It was a nice thought at least, a target he hoped to reach. Asking someone to move in with them after two dates was extreme. More extreme than doing so after conducting a short interview with a complete stranger, apparently. The thought exhausted him straight to bed.

 

Claude never paid too much attention to his colleagues Phil and Ben, mostly because they were both die hard Penguins (and Steelers) fans and spent much of their lunch breaks seated together and jawing about their teams the entire time. He wasn't sure what compelled him to sit at their table during his lunch on Monday, but it may have had a lot to do with dating another Pens fan and maybe developing a certain tolerance towards their kind as a result.

"Geno's been on fire lately. I moved from fourth to second in my fantasy league because of that alone," Phil gushed before shovelling a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

Ben filled in the dead air space while Phil chewed. "Did you watch his post-game from yesterday?" Phil shook his head. "He mentioned some person named Sid or whatever had been helping him or something."

Claude paused in the middle of unwrapping his sandwich and couldn't help but look up.

"Sid? Who is that?" Phil speared at a piece of chicken and shoved that in his mouth too.

"I dunno. New trainer? Development coach? Girlfriend? Who knows." Ben suddenly seemed aware of Claude's presence at the table. "Or boyfriend. Can't assume it's a female."

Claude was too stunned to even roll his eyes and tell Ben off for being such a pandering asshole because, well, obviously the captain of a professional sports league team wouldn't be gay and interested in the man that he was also interested in. Right?

"Whoever he or she is, I hope that person stays with Geno forever." Phil ripped open his container of Greek yogurt and went to town on that.

Claude, having suddenly lost his appetite, pushed his food away and pulled out his phone. He tried a few sentences before finally landing on "Are you dating evgeni malkin" (as ludicrous as it sounded) and sent the text.

He wasn't able to check his phone for a reply until he'd finished his shift. His heart was thumping as he swiped open his phone to read Sidney's response.

_Um... sorta kinda?_

Which was followed promptly by _We never said the two of us were exclusive_.

As well as _I do like you though, I want to see you again._

Sidney was right. Two dates did not warrant a "boyfriend" discussion and Claude was free to see whomever else he wanted. But he didn't want to see anyone else but Sidney. He felt betrayed, justified or not. Sidney had made a big deal about assessing character and now he was dating two guys at the same time. Fucking hypocrite. Who the hell did he think he was?

Claude allowed himself to calm down before calling Sidney.

"Hi... Claude."

He skipped the perfunctory greeting and went straight into it. "So you're dating Evgeni Malkin?"

There was a short pause before Sidney answered. "I guess calling it dating is a little premature. But he's definitely... expressed his... interest in doing so."

Oh what the fucking hell? "Can I talk to you in person?"

Sidney paused again. "Okay. I'm already home so can you come here?"

Claude's grip on his steering wheel was tense the whole way there.

Sidney answered the door almost instantaneously and quickly ushered him inside.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked over his shoulder as he led them to the kitchen.

"No," Claude replied curtly. "I just want to talk."

"We've only been on two dates," Sidney snapped, but Claude knew a guilty expression when he saw one. "We haven't talked about being exclusive. For all I know you're dating a few other guys too."

"I'm not, since you asked." Claude his arms in front of him.

"I didn't ask," Sidney muttered. "And you're free to do so."

Claude tamped down the urge to crack a retaliating passive-aggressive comment. Instead, he said "Didn't know Malkin was gay." And they called Philadelphia the City of Brotherly Love.

Sidney shrugged. "Me neither."

Claude would've been surprised by this, but of course the man of his dreams's favourite hockey player would become his romantic rival. It was the stuff of fucking fiction. Life had never been easy on Claude, so why start now? "Does Malkin know you're dating someone else right now?"

"No," said Sidney. "I don't owe him an explanation. In fact, I don't owe you one either. We're not boyfriends. I'm not cheating on you."

He didn't like Angry Sidney, who seemed much better at handling confrontation that Claude. He didn't know what else to say, except "I really like you though."

Sidney's expression softened considerably. "I really like you too."

"I thought we were... you know," Claude puffed out a mouthful of air. "Moving towards becoming boyfriends."

Sidney looked down and smoothed at the hem of his sweatshirt. "I'm not sure what's going to happen in the future but I do want to see you again. I'm still trying to figure out what's for the best."

Between Claude and Evgeni freaking Malkin? How would Claude even stand a chance? "I'll see you anytime, anywhere." And he was completely serious about that.

"My parents want to meet you, by the way," said Sidney quietly, still picking at the hem of his sweatshirt.

That sent the adrenaline running. "They do?"

Sidney nodded.

Claude hadn't even told _his_ parents about Sidney. Not because he was ashamed of Sidney-quite the opposite. He wasn't even sure that Sidney would stick around for more than a first date and hadn't wanted his parents (who were both kind of old-fashioned and still adjusting to the reality of having a gay son) to think that gay guys (especially ones as hot as Sidney) were all vapid assholes who might not think their working class son was good enough for a second look.

(And having said guy drop him for someone considerably richer and more famous wouldn't help his cause.)

"Yeah," he said, suddenly nervous. "I want to meet them too."

Sidney nodded again. "How about Friday evening? I can pick you up and take us to my parents' place."

"Yeah," Claude murmured. "Sounds good."

"I really do like you," Sidney insisted. "I mean it."

Claude sighed and reached out to touch Sidney's face in lieu of words.

 

As they had planned Sidney picked Claude up at his apartment and drove them over to Sidney's childhood home. It wasn't exactly homely but it looked very unassuming, much like the house Claude had grew up in himself.

He'd showered before coming, put on a nice shirt, neatly gelled his hair. Like he'd done during their first two dates.

"My parents are nice people," Sidney insisted. "Just be yourself and they'll like you just fine."

Mama Crosby patted Claude on the shoulder and laughed easily as she welcomed Claude into her home. A quick glance into the kitchen informed him that dinner was still very much in the making so he tried to win favour by offering to help.

"No no," she quickly ushered Claude out. "You're the guest. Relax and watch some TV in the living room."

He did as told and saw a man with the same eyes as Sidney seated on the couch. So much for relaxing.

Sidney grabbed Claude hand and dragged him towards his father. "Dad, this is Claude."

"Oh, hello," Papa Crosby set the remote down to stand up and shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Troy, and I'm sure you've met my wife Trina."

"Yes sir I have. It is very nice to meet you both," Claude replied, relieved to have not stuttered.

Troy slid over to the side of the couch to make more room. When they were (un)comfortably seated Troy began his interrogation over the six o'clock news. "So tell me about yourself, Claude."

"Uh, well, I met Sidney while doing an oil change for his car, and he managed to drive here pretty safely, so so far so good right?" Claude laughed nervously, couldn't help it.

Troy laughed too. Sidney's laugh sounded forced.

"Sidney tells me you're an auto mechanic."

"I am, sir."

"That your... first choice in careers?"

"Dad..." Sidney sounded embarrassed.

It had been, actually. He grew up loving cars and couldn't have thought of a better job to align with his interests (well, besides maybe becoming a hockey player, but he was a realistic man). He wasn't sure if that was the correct answer but told Troy as much anyway.

"It's not always the easiest job but I'm very happy doing what I do."

Troy nodded, not looking entirely convinced but appeased enough. Sidney's lips were pressed thin.

"Claude's really dedicated to his work," Sidney said. "And he's really good at it too."

Troy nodded again. "What kind of stuff do you like to do outside of work?"

Sidney answered that question for Claude. He told his father that they actually played in the same rec hockey league (albeit on different teams) without even knowing it. They'd actually faced each other a few times before (the passion of rivalry must have stopped him from noticing how physically attractive one of his opponents were, because in his mind they were all ugly and must have been defeated).

He made a mental note to take Sidney out skating soon.

"You a Pens fan?" Troy's question was directed at Claude.

"Uh... Flyers actually," Claude said with laugh.

Troy actually pulled back as if offended.

Luckily Trina called out that dinner was ready. Claude took Troy and Sidney's lead as they practically jumped out of their seats and clamoured into the dining room.

Everything looked (and was) quite delicious. Stuffing their faces didn't stop both Mama and Papa Crosby from their line of questioning. They asked him about everything, including where he was born (right there in Johnstown, PA), what his parents did (his father Raymond was a contractor and his mother Nicole was a homemaker), if he had any siblings (his sister Isabella worked and lived in Philly), where he went to school (CTI), what his grades were like (seriously?). Quite frankly he was surprised they didn't ask him for references during dessert.

He stepped away to use the washroom (and take a much needed break). When he approached the table again he could hear Sidney's parents conversing with their son.

"...He does seem like a nice boy, Sid, but what kind of future does he have? An auto mechanic doesn't make that much money," said Troy, gently.

"I don't care about that," Sidney snapped.

"Would you really choose him over someone like Evgeni Malkin?" was Trina's question. "Honey, this is a big opportunity for you."

"What's a big opportunity? Dating someone that makes a lot of money?"

"He doesn't just make a lot of money, Sid," said Troy. "He has a lot of connections in the hockey world. You said yourself that your dream was always to get into hockey coaching. He could get you into positions that you wouldn't be able to get otherwise."

Sidney had never mentioned to Claude that coaching hockey was his dream, so this was news to Claude.

"He could open a lot of doors for you," Trina nodded with her husband. "We're a modest family, Sid. We can't provide you with the same things he could. He can offer you a great deal. You should think twice before throwing that away."

"It's too early to say any of that," Sidney said, sounding glum. "But I don't want to be with someone just because he's rich or he knows a lot of hockey people. I want to be with someone who makes me happy."

"Hockey makes you happy, and he's a hockey player," Troy pointed out as though it were an obvious connection. "And very charming. I saw the way he was looking at you after the game, Sid."

Sidney stood up abruptly, his chair scraping the tiled floor. "I'm going to check up on Claude."

Shit. Claude had to scamper back quickly to make it appear as though he'd just finished up in the washroom and not eavesdropping on a private conversation.

"Hey," Sidney smiled weakly.

"Hey," Claude grinned back. "Sorry I took so long. I was just... admiring the artwork in there."

"Uh huh," Sidney nodded absentmindedly. "It's getting late. We should probably go." He took Claude's hand and escorted Claude to the kitchen to say their goodbyes.

"Already?" Trina glanced at the clock. "It's not even nine."

"We thought we could play some board games," Troy looked equally as puzzled.

"I have to get up early tomorrow," Sidney countered. "And I have to take him home first."

"Oh... all right," they stood up to bid their guests farewell. "It was very nice to meet you Claude."

He returned the sentiment, adding, "Thank you very much for dinner, it was delicious." The conversation, however, caused a little indigestion.

"They were kind of hard on you, weren't they?" Sidney asked when they were both in the car.

"They're parents," he shrugged, although he doubted _his_ parents would have been anywhere as harsh. But he understood why Troy and Trina would be so protective of their darling boy.

Once they were out of the neighbourhood, Sidney tapped on the steering wheel a few times before blurting, "I could drop you off at home... or if you want, you can come over."

Startled, Claude looked over at Sidney to make sure he wasn't inferring incorrectly. The redness of his face and the flush of his bitten lip could not have meant anything else. He began to sweat, sharp and hot with anticipation. "I like the second option best."

"Good."

"But-maybe you can come over to my place instead." Although Claude had a roommate to contend with, Sidney had two.

Sidney grinned. "Better."

 

It was resplendent. It was transcendent. When Sidney pinned him against the bed, all broad chest and thick thighs, Claude's mind blanked to nothing more than a "Fuck me," both figuratively and literally.

Sidney blew his mind, both ways.

Claude wanted to do anything and everything to (and for) Sidney so much that couldn't decide where to start, and having his judgment clouded by frenzied desire helped even less. Sidney was an embarrassment of riches to a poor boy with nary a clue how to spend it. So he was glad to just follow Sidney's lead and touch him anywhere his hands could travel. Their bodies moved together like the rhythm of his favourite song, altogether exciting and comforting and in perfect harmony. He didn't want the music to stop.

He looked at Sidney afterwards, eyes closed and face soft against the pillow, taking time to appreciate the view. Claude leaned in and kissed Sidney's shoulder and ran his hands through the short hairs of Sidney's nape, inhaling the sweet smell of sweat and sex.

"You know," Claude began, feeling confessional, for Father, he had sinned. "Our shop doesn't do house calls. I just couldn't keep my eyes off you the moment I saw you."

Sidney opened his eyes to roll them at Claude, but supplemented that with a sleepy smile. "Well obviously, you wrote your number on the back of a business card. Doesn't get more desperate than that."

"You called, though," Claude pointed out.

"Because I liked what I saw."

Claude grinned and pressed a soft kiss on Sidney's mouth. "Baby, you got to see _all_ of me."

Sidney hummed, hands running up and down Claude's back as his fingers traced along the spine.

Claude pulled away to look at Sidney. "What're you doing tomorrow?"

Sidney rolled onto his back and tucked his hands under his head. "In the morning my roommates and I get groceries for the week. And then at four my team has a game."

"I wanna spend the day with you. I can get groceries with you guys. We can do lunch. My game's at seven so I can go early and watch you play." The idea made Claude feel all kinds of eagerness. "We can grab something quick for dinner then you can stay and watch me, if you want."

Sidney reached over to play with the strands of Claude's hair and Claude pillowed his head against Sidney's bicep. He could feel Sidney's mouth form a smile against his forehead. "Yeah. I do."

He got to meet Sidney's other roommate the next day at Giant Eagle. Kris was eager to show Claude photo upon photo of his son Alex (who was admittedly quite cute). Jack was less smarmy and much better company that day. And he learned a lot about the man he was courting through the simple practice of grocery shopping. Sidney liked to buy organic when it was available, he liked try a lot of new things and he read the nutrition label for _everything_ (including the box of donuts he slipped into his cart while side-eying Jack's smirk).

They had pizza for lunch as a group then retreated back to their townhouse, where he was entertained by their extensive video game collection but even more so with their frequent bickering on anything and everything when it came to the organization and maintenance of their home (which didn't make Claude want to live with Sidney any less). Before he knew it they were headed for the rink.

Seeing Sidney's skill on the ice wasn't a revelation given the knowledge he'd gained, but it still got him hot all over. He was definitely the best forward on the ice. His team won 6-2 on account of Sidney's two goals and two assists.

"You were... okay, I guess," was Claude's critique of Sidney's play when Sidney emerged from the locker room, hair still damp from the shower and wearing fresh clothes. He put his arm around Sidney's shoulders and took a discreet whiff. Sidney smelled like ice rink and stale arena soap. Intoxicating.

Sidney furrowed his brow, in serious thought. "I did fuck up a few passes and I missed that open net."

"I was just kidding, Sid," Claude observed his parents and roommates calling him that so he thought he might as well start too. "You looked really good out there. First star for sure." On the ice and in Claude's eyes.

On Sidney's insistence they had a relatively healthy dinner of burritos. He looked mildly affronted when Claude kept asking the worker assembling his burrito to add more cheese but he wasn't ashamed to flaunt the things he liked (like cheese for one, or Sidney for another).

Sidney talked non-stop about the game, and Claude only offered his input when asked. Well, his team looked... okay. Not as good as Claude's team (obviously) but they played in a rec league. They weren't expected to be phenomenal. His teammates had always told him that he should consider playing in a more competitive league but who had the time?

"I've thought about it too," said Sidney. "But I think that would make me too competitive. I need to stay grounded. Otherwise I don't think I'd know when to stop."

With Sidney in the stands Claude made sure to push himself a little more, hit a little harder and take those extra strides even when his legs were burning for respite. The result was a win, but he was one goal shy of Sidney's performance.

"You looked good," there was no hint of levity in Sidney's assessment, just straight-forward analysis. "Your skating though, it's a little... unconventional?"

Claude shrugged, trying to keep things light. "I'm not a natural skater, if that's what you're getting at. I didn't have formal skating lessons like-" he pressed the pad of his index finger on the tip of Sidney's nose in an attempt to be cute "-you did."

"I could help you a bit with your technique if you want," Sidney offered. "I like to practice coaching whenever I can."

"Yeah, I heard you wanted to be a coach from your-" Oh shit Sidney didn't know Claude overheard the conversation with his parents "-roommate, Jack."

"Oh, he told you that?" Sidney mused. "That's random."

Claude needed a change of subject quick, and he knew exactly how he wanted to do it. They were far away enough from prying eyes to bring Sidney close and whisper, low and purposeful, "Wanna come over?" while sliding his hands down Sidney's backside to grip firmly at his ass, because he _could_ , and because who _wouldn't_?

Sidney flinched, which was not an encouraging sign. "Actually I do have to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh," said Claude dumbly. "Why?"

"Um," Sidney wasn't looking at him. In fact, he seemed to be looking anywhere but at Claude. "I was invited to watch the Pens' morning skate, and then their afternoon game."

Claude ripped his hands away from Sidney and stepped back to cross his arms over his chest. "By who? Malkin?"

"Um, yes," he looked increasingly guilty when he shot back "You don't have the right to be mad. I already told you where we stand."

"Fine," he shoved his hands in his pockets and spun on his heel towards his car. "Do whatever you want, I don't care." He didn't look back when he heard Sidney calling for him.

 

He sped home, grumbled to himself to a very concerned-looking Brayden and slept fitfully that night.

There were a few options at his disposal, none that he particularly liked. The one that gave him the most twisted pleasure was the prospect of blackmailing Malkin into letting Sidney go. But the worst thing a gay man could do to another was try to exploit him solely based on the fact that he was a homosexual. Not even based on who he'd slept with, just that he was gay and that fact was enough to taint his good name. It was not only a douchebag move, but a hypocritical one. And Sidney would never speak to him again when it eventually traced back to him. Claude wasn't afraid to play a little dirty (probably would have to) but he wasn't going to lower himself to that form of cunt-iness.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Brayden hedged while they sat on the couch in their living room eating cereal for breakfast. At this point the room resembled a demolition site more than anything else.

"I don't think you want to hear about my sad love life," he muttered, almost to himself.

"Try me."

Okay, so Brayden was sometimes a dipshit but overall he was a pretty good friend. So he did. Brayden listened patiently while shovelling cereal in his mouth, nodding every so often and only exclaimed when Claude told him that his romantic rival was in fact Evgeni Malkin (he wasn't going to blackmail him but that wasn't going to stop him from telling his closest kin about it).

"And that's where we stand now," Claude concluded.

Brayden drained the last of his cereal milk and set his bowl down on the coffee table. "I hate to say it Claude, but I have to side with Sidney on this."

Typical.

"Put yourself in his shoes. You go on one or two dates with someone and then... Michal Neuvirth asks you out. Would you turn him down? Or do you think you're already in a committed relationship with the guy you only went on one or two dates with?"

Well, that was different. Neuvy was younger and cuter and not a threat to national security.

"I'm just saying that I agree with him when he says that he doesn't owe you an explanation. And he told you the truth when you asked him about it, did he not? I think that means something."

Claude munched loudly on his cereal.

"If you don't want him to go on dates with other people while he's going on dates with you at this stage, you either ask him to be exclusive or you move on. You can't tell him that you're the only person he's allowed to date when you guys aren't even in a committed relationship yet. He'll think you'll end up being a clingy psycho boyfriend. Remember Michelle?"

Claude tilted his head. "The girl you dated before Kelsey?"

"Now _she_ was a clingy psycho girlfriend before she was even my girlfriend. You don't want to be that girl... er, guy."

Claude thought about what Brayden had said while he finished his breakfast, and wondered what Sidney might be doing at that moment. He imagined Malkin leaning over the boards in full gear, clumsily flirting with Sidney and part of that made him angry, but another part made him laugh. The guy could barely speak English. He'd ask Sidney what he and Malkin talked about if it wouldn't make him look like a jealous suitor trying to one up his romantic rival.

He texted Sidney, ostensibly to apologize and remain in good standing and two. If it also forced Sidney to think about Claude while he was with Malkin then all the better. He didn't think Malkin even knew of Claude's existence. There hadn't been any attempts on his life or Russian mob characters in his vicinity, so likely not.

He got a reply back almost immediately: _I'm glad to hear that and I appreciate it. I know this isn't easy on you so I thank you for your patience. I still really like you and I enjoyed spending time with you yesterday. :)_

Claude only let out a breath after he'd finished reading the text in its entirety. Whew.

 _How's practice?_ He texted back. He still hated the Pens and Malkin even more so but he wanted to show an interest in what Sidney liked.

_It's okay. Probably more fun to do than to watch._

Sidney was bored. That was a good sign. _I wanna take you skating soon._

_Sounds like fun. :)_

Sweet.

 

They did go skating later that week. It was more of a paid practice with drills and rented goalies, but that was in all honesty even better. Sidney looked like he was having a lot of fun, and Claude was enjoying himself as well.

"When's your next game? I'd like to watch you again," Claude said while they leaned against their sticks to catch their breaths.

"We have a Friday night game at seven," he replied. "My parents and sister are coming to watch though. I don't know if that bothers you."

Great, another family member to impress. "Nope, doesn't bother me at all. I look forward to meeting her."

Sidney said he'd text his family Claude's location in the stands when they got there so it was really up to them whether or not they chose to sit with him. Luckily they had. He shook their hands again and introduced himself to Taylor, who grinned and didn't hesitate to slide in close.

"He's told me a lot about you," she said.

"He's said a lot about you too," Claude replied in kind. "He said you're a goalie on your college team."

She, like Sidney, could talk about hockey for days on end it seemed. She, unlike her family, was not a Pens fan but a Bruins fan. She joked that it made her a black sheep in the Crosby clan. Having found her relatable to his circumstances he instantly liked her.

When she went to the washroom during the second intermission Troy and Trina slid in close.

"Claude," said Troy. "You seem like a nice fellow, but I don't think you're the right person for our son."

Claude wasn't even sure how to respond to that and was thankful that Trina stepped in. "This isn't personal or anything, but Sid likes someone else. In fact, he's seeing him tomorrow. I'm sure you'd make someone else very happy. Just not him."

"We just don't think you align with his goals and dreams," Troy added. "Again, nothing against you. We're just looking out for what's best for Sid."

Claude frowned, thinking about the most polite way to tell them to fuck off. "I really like your son, and he really likes me."

"Yes, we know that," said Troy. "That's why we think you should be the one to cut things off."

"I won't do that," Claude snipped.

"You really have no future with your son," Trina interjected. "It's best for you both to sever ties."

"What're you guys talking about?" Taylor climbed back onto the bench and gestured for her parents to scoot back so that she could wedge herself back between them and Claude.

"Your brother," Trina replied, lips pressed thin.

"Why? He's boring." Taylor turned to Claude and continued the conversation from where they'd left off. Claude tried to smile but could feel two pairs of disapproving eyes gazing their way.

Later, when the game was over, they waited as a group for Sidney to emerge from the locker room.

"How was I?" Sidney was beaming.

"You were great honey," said Trina.

"Whiffed on that shot in the third period, but excellent otherwise," Troy added.

"To be honest, I didn't pay that much attention to you," Taylor smirked. She pointed to Claude. "This guy's pretty funny though."

"Thanks, crazy goalie," Claude smirked back and mussed her hair.

They parted ways in the parking lot, where Sidney and Claude had parked side-by-side on one side and the Crosbys had parked later in another.

"Had an interesting conversation with your parents today," Claude said, glancing at Sidney warily.

Sidney froze. The look on his face seemed to indicate that he knew exactly what this conversation was about. "What did they say?"

"It was a cease and desist order."

"What?"

"They told me that they don't want me to see you anymore. They asked me to cut it off."

Sidney's lips were pressed thin. "Seriously? Gotta be kidding me. I can't believe they actually asked you to do that."

"I told them I wouldn't."

"Good!" Sidney shouted. "They shouldn't be meddling in my business. They have no right."

"They're your parents," Claude said mildly, hoping to elicit more outrage. "They just want what's best for you."

Sidney got to his car, hand resting on the door handle when he suddenly turned around and blurted "You wanna come over tonight?"

Hell. Yes. "Your roommates okay with that?" He'd invite Sidney to his place instead but Brayden was having Kelsey over again, and the apartment was so cluttered that it was no longer fit for company.

"It's fine," Sidney said, sounding agitated. "Kris spends all his free time Skyping with his wife and son, and Jack will probably be holed up in his room playing whatever MMORPG is popular now. Just, ah," he began to blush. "I have to be out the door by ten o'clock in the morning."

Claude didn't even tried to hide his frown. "Seeing Malkin, are you?"

Sidney shrugged. "He invited me to practice again."

"I thought you said that it was boring."

"It is. But it's... good practice for me, you know, if I want to try my hand in coaching."

He shouldn't have been jealous, especially when he got to go home with Sidney, got to touch him and be touched by him in all the ways Claude wanted, hear his name stuttering in Sidney's breath or those lips pressed on his neck, but damnit it couldn't help himself.

"Do you like him?"

"Like who?" Sidney replied, still catching his breath, still playing dumb.

"Malkin. Do you like him?"

Sidney hesitated, teeth biting down on those lips that Claude had rubbed raw with his own. "I do," he said quietly. "He's sweet and generous and very kind."

"Do you like him more than me?"

Sidney hesitated again. "I haven't spent as much time with him as I have with you."

His next question would've been to ask if Sidney and Malkin had been intimate as he and Sidney had (which he both really did and really didn't want to know), but Brayden's voice inside his head stopped him. Instead, he said, "What if I asked you to be my boyfriend right now?"

Sidney didn't hesitate this time. "I would say I'm not ready for that."

Claude let his hand glide against Sidney's bare chest and softly, almost to himself said "But I am."

 

As requested, Claude left before it was time for Sidney to drive to Pittsburgh. It felt awful for them to spend the night together and then have to see him off to another man. He drove home feeling dejected.

Brayden and Kelsey were already up and loading more of Brayden's things into boxes. He offered to help to take his mind off his despair.

"I've been talking to a few people to see if anyone's interested in renting with you," said Kelsey. "One of my friend's sisters is searching for a place. You're fine with a female roommate, right?"

Claude shrugged. "I haven't really been looking yet."

"You should be soon. Doesn't your lease expire in a little over a month?"

He really didn't want to think about it.

"I think you guys would make great roommates. She's tidy and she's one of those workaholic types so she won't be much in your way anyhow. No boyfriend either, so you don't need to worry about her bringing guys home all the time."

Sounded like a miserable existence.

Brayden wouldn't be moving out officially until tomorrow and they decided to have a bros night where they just ate pizza, drank beer, watched hockey and shot the shit. There were so many boxes lining up the living room that he could've built a fortress.

"Don't forget to take care of yourself when I'm gone," said Brayden. "And don't feel bad about Sidney. He hasn't left you yet, so you have hope."

"His parents basically told me to eat shit. They want Sid to be with Malkin because he's rich and famous and can probably get Sid a coaching job. How am I supposed to compete with that?" He took another swig of beer.

"Sidney's still around. So there must be something of you that he likes more than Malkin."

"Fucking hate that guy. Hope he gets injured."

Brayden just chuckled. "Careful what you ask for."

The very next day, after he'd helped Brayden carry all his stuff out of his car and drive away, after he'd sat down with his sad microwaved TV dinner in front of the TV, Malkin limped off the ice during a Pens/Flyers game with what appeared to be a torn ACL.

Claude's jaw dropped. He was an asshole but he wasn't that big of an asshole. Had he just wished a grievous injury on someone else and had it come true? What was his life?

While sitting by the Pens table at work the next day Phil and Ben were chattering away about their captain's condition.

"They're looking at months, not weeks," Phil moaned into his Bowl Appetite.

"And right at the playoff push time," Ben sighed. "We're fucked."

He'd asked Brayden not to tell anyone else about the whole Sidney dating Malkin thing and he'd been good on his word, so neither of them knew what effect the injury might have on Claude. Even he had no such idea.

He'd texted Sidney afterwards, offering his condolences. He didn't receive much more than a thanks.

Then, _I want to see you before I leave for a week. Can you meet me Friday evening?_

Leave for a week? What the heck? _Where are you going?_ Claude texted back quickly.

_Geno's asked me to spend some time with him._

For fuck's sake.

He let some time pass before he responded in the affirmative. He had a game with his rec league that evening but Sidney agreed to work around it by having an early dinner then "doing whatever" after the game, which Claude was pretty sure meant he was getting laid. So at least something good was coming out of the week-long dry spell.

Claude drove straight to Sidney's after his shift on Friday. They had some time to kill so they watched some Netflix while cuddled close on the couch.

"So... an entire week in Pittsburgh," Claude began, trying to keep his tone of voice neutral.

Sidney suddenly felt rigid next to him. "I have enough sick days banked so I was able to do it. He's done a lot for me already so it's the least I could do."

That triggered a distant memory in Claude's head. When Sidney got up to prepare their dinner Claude offered to use his time to have a look at Sidney's car and see if he could find the source of the air conditioner's malfunction.

"It's probably just a wiring problem. I can try to fix it if, you know, you promise not to sue me if I accidentally fuck something up."

"Oh..." Sidney looked terribly uncomfortable. "I don't have that car anymore."

"Huh? What happened to it?" It appeared to be working just fine (in spite of the hideous Penguins decal, anyway).

"Um... I sold it."

Claude's mouth dropped open. "What? Why?"

"Coz... Geno bought me a new car."

Fucking serious?

Off Claude's appalled look Sidney added "I didn't ask him to buy me a car. I just mentioned one day that I liked Range Rovers and the next time I went to visit he... had one waiting in the driveway for me."

So Malkin bought Sidney luxury cars the same way Claude bought him candy bars at the movie theatre. It wasn't fucking fair.

But being a car aficionado, he couldn't stop himself from taking a look.

It was magnificent. (Fuck off Malkin.)

"I don't really want to drive it around," Sidney murmured when Claude suggested (reluctantly) that they take Sidney's new car to the rink. "I feel like whenever I drive it around town people are judging me and thinking I'm some rich asshole."

Nah. The rich asshole was just the guy who bought it.

They had a carb-heavy dinner of chicken and pasta (with plenty of parm, just the way Claude liked it) then headed to the rink (in the Range Rover because Claude really wanted to see how it handled and it was smoother than butter... fuck off Malkin). To say that Claude had an uneventful game was an understatement. His focus was entirely elsewhere.

Claude showered and dressed quickly. They drove to Claude's apartment. He pushed Sidney into his bedroom and did everything he could to make Sidney forget all about the Penguins captain. He was fairly certain he'd succeeded, given how loudly Sidney was screaming Claude's name while they fucked, hard and fast.

He still felt like shit when Sidney drove them back to his place the next morning and heavily implied that Claude shouldn't expect an invitation. He was pretty sure he was correct in the assumption that Sidney would be packing up for his week in Pittsburgh then setting off.

A whole week without stopping by Sidney's school to spend Sidney's lunch break together on Claude's off days. A whole week without any possibility of seeing him. A whole week for Malkin to sink his claws into what was Claude's first.

He cracked by Tuesday and disregarding his better judgment texted Sidney _I miss you_.

Before he went to bed he received a text back: _I miss you_ too.

 

"Why don't you stay over at our place for a few days?" Brayden suggested. "You'll have some company and it'd be fun for Kelsey and me to have our first guest."

Claude paused in mid-bite of his day old pizza to consider Brayden's offer. It would be kind of nice to have... someone, anyone to come home to. Although... "I don't want to be third-wheeling."

"You'd be a _guest_ , Claude. An _invited_ guest. We've mostly finished unpacking and Kelsey's excited to have someone stay over in our guest room. Whaddya say?"

Why the fuck not, right? "If Kelsey's cool with it then I guess."

Brayden patted his arm and started balling together his empty food wrappers for disposal. "She'll love having you over."

The apartment they'd chosen was smaller than the place Brayden and Claude used to share, but it was bright and cosy and about equal distance between the shop and Kelsey's workplace, which is probably what sold them on it. It was a nice place, he had to admit.

"I'm having two friends over for dinner tomorrow," Kelsey said as Claude was unpacking his things. "We'd love to have you as well."

With Sidney down in Pittsburgh he didn't have much else to occupy his Friday evenings so he accepted her invitation.

Kelsey introduced them to him the moment they entered the apartment.

"This is my friend Lizzie and her sister, Kate. Kate's the one I told you about? The one who's looking for a new place?"

God damnit.

He shook their hands, played the polite gentleman but couldn't say that he was particularly interested in sharing an apartment with her or any other stranger.

"I've been interviewing a few people," he lied. "If you're seriously interested you could stop by and have a look." He could take a couple of minutes out of his life to do that, he supposed, even if there was no chance he'd pick her.

The next day, he found out, the feelings were mutual. But not in exactly the same context.

"So, Claude," Brayden began, looking overly amused during Saturday morning breakfast. "Like, I know you're gay and everything, but would you date a woman if she liked you?"

Kelsey's eyes sent daggers his way. "Can you shut the fuck up, Bray?"

He was still snickering. "I'm just trying to give the man options here. Kate doesn't want to be your roommate because she thinks you're cute and maybe wants to be your girlfriend. You don't even need to fight anyone to get her."

"Brayden," Kelsey said threateningly as she slammed her mug of tea beside him. "Can you seriously shut the fuck up? Do you even know how sexual orientation works? If Claude told you that there was a man that thought _you_ were cute do you think an appropriate response would be to try to set you guys up?"

"Well it depends," Brayden said, still with a teasing grin. "How hot is this guy? Is he rich?" Suddenly it dawned on him and his lips did a one-eighty. "Um... oops. Sorry. I didn't meant to... uh, yeah, sorry bro."

Claude sighed and stirred his cereal. "S'okay."

"You're way cuter than Evgeni Malkin," Kelsey added. "Right Bray?"

"Uh... yeah, sure." Brayden's smile this time was well-meaning but even less sincere.

He was flattered, really. But it didn't mean anything in the face of what Malkin had to offer Sidney: mansions lined with fancy cars and restaurants every night with legit checks in the four digits. A pro hockey environment with millions of adoring fans and doors into places that Claude couldn't even dream up.

They spent their Saturday running errands together. Watching them squabble over white and whole wheat pasta was entertaining if nothing else. It kind of reminded him of Sidney and his roommates.

Sidney said he'd be returning home after dinner Sunday night. Claude had dropped by his home to ask his roommates whether or not it was okay for him to come over and welcome him home with them.

"Kris went back to Montreal for a few days so he won't be here but yeah, you can come over," Jack said. "We can do dinner together, talk a little bit."

Talk? As in chat about hockey or threaten Claude with bodily harm if he broke Sidney's heart? (Joke was on Jack because he was beginning to think that Sidney would be breaking his soon.)

But he packed up his things, thanked Brayden and Kelsey for their hospitality, dropped his things off at home then headed over to Sid's.

Jack had dinner in the stove when he greeted Claude at the door.

"Sidney told me you like cheese so I made lasagna," Jack said. Claude told him that he did and that lasagna sounded great.

They sat on the couch watching TV with their dinner in their laps. Claude could feel Jack's eyes on him.

"Are you going to tell me that if I hurt Sidney in any way that you'll punch me so hard that I'll crap out my own teeth?" Claude laughed nervously.

Jack quirked his lips. "That part is implied. Because I will. But you seem like a good guy. You wouldn't do anything bad to Sid, right?"

"Course not," he said seriously. They hadn't been dating long but he could see himself devoting his existence to Sidney's happiness and consider it a life well spent.

"You make him happy. I can tell. And... I know the situation he's put you in. So... I just wanted to say that I don't think you should give up the fight."

"Oh," Claude said, blushing a bit at that. "Thanks. I'm glad you think that."

"Sid's dated some assholes before, but you don't seem like one of them. And even though Sid's basically two-timing you you're still around. I gotta respect that. To me, that means you really do care about him. Just, you know, don't be an asshole and treat Sid right and I'll be on your side too."

Claude hoped he was inferring what Jack was saying correctly. "On my side, like as opposed to..."

"Geno's, yeah," Jack put his scarcely consumed dinner onto the coffee table so he could angle his body to face Claude. "I think you would make Sid happier than Geno. I think you already do. So, like, just... don't throw in the towel if you feel like you might be losing. I know it seems like the odds are stacked against you but I feel like you have the upper hand so... don't fuck it up."

"You think _I_ have the upper hand? His parents don't want him with me. They want him to be with _Malkin_ ," Claude spat out that name like a heady poison.

"Sometimes parents don't always know what's best for their children." Something about the way Jack spoke those words so concisely was unsettling.

But it felt nice to have Jack's endorsement and Claude told him so much. He'd had his reservations about the visit when Jack suggested dinner together but it was one of the better heart-to-hearts he'd had. As Sidney had told him before, Jack was a pretty cool guy.

"So, do you play hockey as well?"

Jack shrugged. "Played in high school, not anymore. I'm more of a football kind of guy..."

Oh. Just kind of cool then.

Despite Jack's taste in favourite sports he was actually a decent guy to hang with. They passed the time after dinner playing video games in the living room and barely noticed the time when Sidney slumped into the house, more than an hour late.

"Claude! You're here!" he said breathlessly as he dragged what looked like a month's worth of vacation shopping inside.

Claude dropped his controller down to help Sidney with his things and didn't mind when he heard his character suffer an untimely death behind him under Jack's hands. "I wanted to see you. I missed you."

Sidney smiled weakly and Claude pressed a light kiss against his forehead. "I missed you too."

Jack picked himself up from the couch and eyed Sidney's bags. "What is all this?

"Gifts," Sidney said, sounding suddenly defensive.

"For like, us or from someone else to you?"

Sidney wrinkled his nose. "Both?"

As they helped Sidney bring his things inside Claude couldn't help but notice how much hockey gear and Pens swag there was, as well as what looked like expensive clothing and accessories from high-end stores. Made sense, he supposed. With Geno on IR he had time to do things like treat the beautiful man he'd invited to stay with him to beautiful things.

"Want some lasagna Sid?" Jack offered after everything had been clustered into the corner.

"No thanks, I already ate."

"Okay." Jack clapped his hands in front of him. "Time for gifts!"

These were not the usual souvenirs. They were statement purchases (which he clarified were purchased with his own money). He'd gotten each of them luxury accessories: a belt for Kris, shoes for Jack and sunglasses for Claude.

Claude was overjoyed that Sidney had thought to get him something at all, let alone something he'd offhandedly mentioned to Sidney about wanting. His new Tom Ford shades were sick.

"And I got a crapload of hockey sticks. You can have some."

Still, there were many, many bags remaining. Bags of all shapes and sizes.

"Malkin bought you a lot, did he?" Claude's voice was schooled into indifference.

"Single guy making millions has a lot of it to blow," Jack said before Sidney could reply, and gave Claude a knowing look. "He buys cars the way we buy milk."

Sidney looked suspicious but also really, really tired. "I hope you don't mind if I just leave this here and deal with it tomorrow. I'm too tired right now, I just want to go to bed."

That was probably Claude's cue to leave. "Okay. I'll see you soon, okay? Thanks for the glasses."

Sidney nodded. "I'll bring you some sticks the next time I see you." And to Claude's relief, Sidney leaned in for a proper kiss and Claude was more than eager to give him one (and he took as much as Sidney was willing to offer, having been deprived of it for so long).

Jack stood on the side, awkwardly twisting his fingers and looking at the ceiling until they were done. "It was nice having you over. Stop by again soon and let me kick your ass again at Smash."

Claude made a spectacle of rolling his eyes. "I was easy on you. Next time you're going down."

"You're on!" Jack shouted over Sidney's shoulder as Claude stepped out.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Sidney whispered, leaning against the screen door. He could feel Sidney's eyes on him as he got into his car and drove away.

 

They were tangled in Claude's bed, breath calming, Claude counting the rise and fall of Sidney's chest when he said "I love you."

Sidney's breathing stopped.

"Sid?"

Gently extricating himself from Claude's grasp, Sidney sat up and rubbed the heels of his hands over his face.

Claude sat up too. "Sid you have to say something."

Raking his fingers through his hair, Sidney puffed out a sigh and murmured "I don't know what to say."

Claude's heart dropped. "So you don't love me."

"No-yes," Sidney groaned. "I mean, I don't know. But I have very strong feelings for you. Maybe it's love, maybe it's working its way towards that. I'm still trying to figure things out."

He'd thought about it a lot, been holding out for the perfect time and it felt appropriate at that moment to finally ask. "Move in with me."

Sidney closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

"Sid..."

"Geno asked me to move in with him too."

Claude's stomach dropped to where his heart was. "You're fucking with me."

Sidney shook his head and eased his back against the headboard, eyes still closed.

"Well... what did you tell him?"

"I said I'd think about it."

He really must've been fucking with Claude. "So you'll consider moving in with him but not with me?!"

Sidney's eyes sprung open to narrow at Claude. "I didn't say no to you, did I?"

"You didn't say anything," Claude snapped. "So you're really thinking about moving in with Malkin." Sidney looked like he wanted to say something but Claude kept going. "So you're seriously considering leaving Johnstown, quitting your job and leaving all your friends and family behind to become a... a..."

"What? A what, Claude?" Sidney's eyes were blazing.

A kept man? A boy toy? Another footnote in Claude's life? "A possible NHL coach in waiting."

"You're trivializing everything," it was Sidney's turn to snap. "Working with the NHL has been my dream since I was a kid. It's not like I'm throwing my life away for nothing. This isn't an easy decision for me. None of this is. Besides, I'm not quitting my job. I'd just be commuting much longer for it."

"So," Claude began calmly, because this was important. "If you say yes to him, it's over between us."

"Yes," Sidney replied after a beat.

"But if you say no it's not necessarily over between you and him, is it?"

Sidney brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Does he know about me?"

Quietly, resisting eye contact, Sidney said "No."

That make Claude angry. It was one thing to be played by someone and remain ignorant about it. It was quite another to know and remain on board like the schmuck that he was. "Tell me Sid, are you and Malkin fucking?" Of course they were, he didn't even have to ask and he didn't wait for Sidney's answer. "Did you make him wait the required three dates like me? Or was he given an exemption?"

"That's none of your business!" Sidney was nearly screaming.

"Do you know how that makes me feel?" Claude hadn't expected to end the night like this but damnit the things he was saying were things he'd been wanting to say, and having this outlet to express himself felt good. "When you fuck me and then go off to see _him_?"

Sidney crossed his arms over his chest. "I already told you where we stand."

"I don't accept it anymore," Claude said with finality. "You break it off with him or we're done."

Sidney stammered a few times, then blurted "What if I'm still not ready to decide?"

"You'd better be fucking ready."

Sidney's eyes hardened. "And what if I don't want to move to Pittsburgh?"

"Then you still gotta make a fucking choice."

Sidney's eyes went a little softer. "And what if I do?"

Claude was smarter than falling for his doe eyes this time. "Then your parents were right about us never having a future." He should've stopped there, but the spite bubbling inside him compelled him onwards. "Because your parents know you the best, right? Maybe they were trying to warn me about you. Trying to save my time and heartache. Maybe I should've listened to them."

Sidney sprung up suddenly, naked like the day he was born and began picking up his clothes.

Claude didn't move from the bed. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," Sidney's response was muffled through the fabric of the shirt he was pulling over his head.

"Fine." He didn't watch as Sidney took the last of his things and slammed the bedroom door shut behind him.

 

Brayden waited until the first customer of the day was out of earshot before he turned to Claude and asked "So are you gonna tell me what's wrong or what?"

"Nothing's wrong," he snipped. "Everything's the way it should be."

"This is about Sidney, isn't it?"

Was _everything_ about him? Geez. Claude was more interesting than the person he was formerly dating. "Nothing's about him anymore. We're done. That's it."

"You guys broke up?"

"Basically."

Brayden's jaw dropped. "Why? I thought you really liked him?"

He loved Sidney. Still did, to be honest. That part was going to be the hardest to get over. "I didn't want to share him with someone else anymore. He wasn't willing to commit, so it's done."

Brayden sighed and slapped Claude in the back. "Hey man, I'm sorry."

Claude mumbled a half-hearted thanks.

"If you want to stay over with Kelsey and me while you work through this then you're more than welcome to. I don't want you to sit in your apartment alone eating instant ramen for two weeks."

It was a nice offer, but Claude couldn't. "I need to start looking for a new roommate. Get the apartment ready for tours and all that."

Brayden nodded, eyes sympathetic. "If there's anything we can do, then please let us know."

"Try not setting me up with women," Claude said with a smirk. Seeing Brayden blush was the rare bright spot of his day.

He checked his phone after his shift. No texts from Sidney but he had a few from Jack and a Facebook friend request from Taylor Crosby. It took him a moment to realize that this was Sidney's sister.

He read Jack's texts first.

_Sid looks like shit right now._

_Remember what I told you about not giving up when it seemed like it was everything against you?_

_I can't believe you said that thing about his parents._

_Why aren't you responding?! Just fucking talk to him!_

His answer was simple. _This is Sidney's choice, not mine. I gave him his options. If he doesn't like them then there's nothing I can do._

Jack responded pretty promptly. _What I should've told you is that Sidney sucks at dealing with feelings. And he'd prefer to avoid arguments if he can. You gotta say something before he makes the wrong decision._

He mulled over that while he accepted Taylor's friend request. Shortly afterwards she began messaging him in a similar vein.

_Hey, it's Sid's sister, remember when we met at Sid's game?_

_I know Sid can sometimes be a dumbfuck but I know he really likes you. He talks about you all the time. He doesn't even really talk about Geno unless I ask him. So I can definitely say that he likes you better._

He hated how Facebook showed the sender if and when the recipient read the message so he felt obligated to answer. _I already told him how I feel. It's up to him to decide._

Taylor sent back an angry emoji and began typing. _He takes after our parents. He likes to do what's expected of him, he likes to play it safe. He doesn't always do what HE wants to do._

_I know mom and dad gave you a hard time but honestly, they really just want to see Sid happy too. They think Geno and the NHL will make him happy but I don't think that's true. I think he's happy teaching in Johnstown and being with you._

That was nice of her to say, but ultimately the decision was Sidney's, and he told her exactly that. _I've said everything I wanted to say to him. There isn't anything else I can do to convince him to stay if he'd rather go. I'm not going to stand in his way if that's his dream._

He exited the Facebook app but the notification popped up revealing a partial message from Taylor: _Nooooo he's too stupid to reali..._

While he was cleaning his dishes of not-instant-ramen (thank you very much, Brayden), his phone buzzed in succession between Facebook messages and texts.

_Jack says Sid looks like shit ri..._

_He doesn't even know what he wants. If he needs to date someone else to get that "dream" then it's not really his dream._

_Damnit Claude can you just talk t..._

_I know Sid's being an asshole right now. But you just gotta tell him something. Just please just call him or text him or something._

Despite his better judgment he did. He opened his text conversation of Sid and it didn't take him long to find the words: _I still love you._

He went to bed without getting a response in return.

 

Claude was changing the oil of a Honda Civic when the big white behemoth rolled onto the lot.

Wayne's eyes followed its path in awe. "Holy shit, it's a Range Rover."

Holy shit, it was Sidney.

Sidney parked on the side, got out and went straight to where Claude totally wasn't using the side of the car to shield himself.

"Um, Claude?" He reluctantly stood up to face Sidney, who looked anxious and had his hands stuffed awkwardly into his pockets but still looked every bit as beautiful as the day they first met. "When you have time, could we talk?"

Claude pressed his lips thin. "I already took all my breaks so you'll have to wait until I'm done work."

"It's not that busy today," Wayne jumped in. "You can take a few minutes if you want."

It took everything in Claude's power to not turn to Wayne with a death glare. "I actually have a lot of paperwork and other stuff to catch up on."

"It's okay," Sidney said hurriedly. "I can wait."

And he did. Sidney sat in his car and waited the entire hour for Claude to finish his shift.

"What's he doing here?" Wayne gestured with his polishing rag at the Range Rover.

Claude shrugged. "For auto advice? Fuck do I know?" He didn't want to say it, he didn't even want to think it: probably to officially end things and announce his intention to move to Pittsburgh. He wasn't surprised. He'd been expecting it.

Wayne looked contemplative. "He looks nervous."

Well, he was on enemy territory.

Claude took his time getting out of his work uniform and getting his things together. Once he was ready, he took a deep breath and made his way towards Sidney's parked car.

Sidney must've seen him coming in the rear view mirror because he stepped out before Claude had even made it past the back bumper. "Hi... Claude."

"Hey." He didn't smile or frown or give any inflection in his tone. He just wanted to get this over with.

"I've been thinking over everything," said Sidney. "I've talked to a lot of people and I've gotten a lot of advice. But I think what I didn't do is think about what _I_ really wanted."

"Uh huh." Claude crossed his arms over his chest to anticipate the final blow.

"And after thinking it over, I realized that I'm happiest when I'm with you."

"What?!" Claude cried out involuntarily, arms flopping to his sides.

"So... if the offer to move in with you is still open, I'd like to accept."

 

"C'mon Luke, it's time to go to bed."

Luke instead turned to Claude, eyes bright. "Tell us a story first, dad."

"All right, but just one," Claude replied, ignoring Sidney's disapproving scowl. "How about I tell the story about how me and daddy met?"

"Yeah!" Luke and Bethany cheered.

"Okay, well, once upon a time, there was a young, handsome, smart, popular prince named... Prince Claude," he saw Sidney smirk. "Prince Claude was a good leader and was well-liked by his subjects, but he only ruled over a small city so he did not have much money.

"One day, he met a young school teacher named Sidney. Prince Claude fell in love with Sidney instantly. Sidney was very beautiful and as a result had many admirers, including Prince Geno. Prince Geno was also very popular, although not as young or as smart as Prince Claude, and definitely not as handsome-" Sidney rolled his eyes "-but since he was the prince of a much larger city he was much richer.

"Both Prince Claude and Prince Geno asked Sidney to marry them. Sidney's parents, seeing that Prince Geno was much richer and commanded a bigger city, thought that it was best that Sidney marry him. But they decided, in the interest of fairness, that they would allow Sidney to marry the prince who knew their son best. They would subject them to a contest where they would have to prove their knowledge and their love for Sidney.

"It seemed at first like they were impartial, but it became very evident that Sidney's parents were giving Prince Geno the easy questions because they wanted him to win. Prince Claude thought it was all over for him. But then Sidney's sister and Sidney's best friend offered to coach Prince Claude and told him everything he needed to know about his beloved. So even the hardest, most obscure questions Prince Claude could answer correctly. Both Sidney's parents and Prince Geno were baffled.

"Prince Claude ended up beating Prince Evgeni in the contest and won the right to Sidney's hand in marriage. Prince Claude and Sidney were both very happy to spend the rest of their lives together. And when Sidney's parents saw how happy their son was they were happy too and gave Prince Claude their blessing.

"But Prince Geno was _not_ happy. In fact, losing made him very angry. And that anger brought out his true form. For you see, my darlings, Prince Geno was not a prince after all. He was actually a giant, hideous Russian bear who-"

"Okay okay, that's enough." Sidney hoisted Luke out of Bethany's bed and nestled him against his shoulder. "C'mon, it's past your bedtime now. You need your rest because tomorrow is a big day. Tomorrow Grandpa Troy is going to teach you how to skate!" Sidney paused at the door and turned to Claude. "Dad said his offer to teach _you_ how to skate is always standing."

"Ha ha," Claude replied flatly.

He thought about the journey they'd taken together as Sidney carried their son out of their daughter's room. It hadn't been an easy ten years but even after three job changes, two kids and a mortgage Sidney still did it for Claude. Sometimes when he didn't think about it Sidney's smile still made his heart swell, the warmth of Sidney's hand his heart melt, the press of Sidney's lips his heart stop. The sight of Sidney welcoming him home after a long day of work still took his breath away and he was still every bit as handsome as the first time Claude had laid eyes on him.

No, that wasn't true. There, in the domesticity of a well-worn tee and pyjama bottoms, with their son cradled close to his chest, Sidney had never looked better.


End file.
